Many buildings, especially single homes, are exposed to such hazards as rainwater leaking into the basement, termites and other insects entering, and vegetation growing too close.
In the past, numerous devices have been implemented to solve these problems, usually requiring special equipment and specially trained people at relatively high cost. This invention is an improvement in, and a combination of such devices.